Caroline and the Intrusion
by Carrie2
Summary: This story deals with Caroline's and Richard's hidden feelings for one another. Just when you think they're going to get together................
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS NOT MY SHOW. IT BELONGS TO THREE SISTERS/BARRON-PENNETTE PRODUCTIONS

# CAROLINE AND THE INTRUSION

# Caroline's loft

"Could they be standing any closer? There are hotel rooms in New York."

"Yeah," Caroline's eyes fell.Her gaze fell onto the hands that stroked Julia's upper arms. Each finger sparked a shiver down the base of Caroline's spine. An artist's hands, conversely. Even this subtle movement triggered the outpouring of sweat across her brow. 

She placed her small fingers on her arms and closed her eyes tightly, wishing, needing them to be HIS. HIS??? Was she losing her sanity? Why did their union spark so much, what, longing?

"Come on, Annie, let's go to Remo's."

"All right by me. I forgot my Pepto Bismol." She gasped while clasping her stomach, directing her pain to Richard and Julia.

Annie initiated their departure, leaving Caroline in her wake.She allowed her gaze to intrude upon their private moment once last time. Standing in the doorway, she analyzed every interaction, every expression he made and sketched it in her mind. Richard, laughing? What was the world coming to?

"Okay, you're not leaving for the war. We'll be back in 52 minutes."

Caroline flushed. Did he hear? Or worse, did he even care?

"Shut up, Annie. I'm coming." She flung her purse over her shoulder and shivered despite the warmth of her apartment.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

# At Remo's

"Caroline, why are you so distracted?" Annie's eyes revealed concern for her friend.

"Nothing, I don't think the lasagna agreed with me." She lied in attempts to convince even herself. She could not confront how she felt. For that could mean possible defeat. 

"Come on. You know what you need, Caroline?"

"Hmm…?" she said, her eyes lacking expression. Her fingers tapped at the table impatiently. Her heart pounded with anxiety that had only recently characterized the thoughts coursing through her mind.

_Richard_. She silently prayed. _Richard._ A sob confined her speech, denied the oxygen in her lungs. 

Annie remained preoccupied with her own vision for Caroline.Seldom did she miss the pain so apparent in Caroline's countenance.

"You need a date. I have just the guy. A friend of mine I went to college with.His name is David.What do you think? Caroline……? Caroline……..?"

Caroline's expression lingered on her salad. Her fork playfully swatted at the cucumbers, a futile attempt to drown herself into something other than thoughts of HIM. 

"Uh, I don't know Annie, I'm kinda feeling down after the whole Richard-Julia situation. I think I need some time to defeat my feelings for him. I can't believe the sight of them together would crush me so much. When I'm around them, I feel as if I'm suffocating." She began to dig her fingers into her palms, her nails, imprinting evidence of her frustration.

"Come on, Caroline, what'll it hurt? You need to get out. You need to stop obsessing over someone who doesn't even deserve you. I'll bring David around tomorrow night, okay, you'll be grateful I did."

"So, why are you not dating him, then?" cynicism marking her features.

"He's too slow paced for me. I need vibrance, a thirst for life, a………."

"I know WHAT you need, Annie, and it sure isn't that." Caroline chuckled despite herself. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Caroline's ****l****oft, ****a****fter ****l****unch**

Caroline opened the door slowly, methodically planning her encounter with Richard.She saw him, hunched over, intently finishing the last of her Easter line.His back vibrated from his hurried strokes. It longed to be caressed. Silently, she approached him. He remained ambivalent to her presence and when she placed her fingers onto his shoulders, he jumped.

"Hi Richard.." she murmured softly into his ear. _What are you doing?_ She admonished herself. Slowly and gently, her fingers worked into his flesh, releasing the tension that had escalated between them within the past few weeks. Richard found himself leaning into her fingers, abandoning all doubts, submitting to his desires. His shoulders slumped with defeat as Caroline's hands tenderly melted into his flesh.

As if on cue, Julia entered the living room with a huff.Her Italian bounded off of the walls, intruding their forbidden rendezvous. Caroline leaped to her chair, her eyes penetrating Richard's, their mutual stare, stained with guilt. 

"Julia…..what are you doing here?" Richard questioned through clenched teeth. 

"Ugh, Reechard, I can't believe you forgot…….#@%^&^%" her Italian curses, slicing the apprehension lingering in the air. 

"What did I forget?" He rose from his chair, and rushed to her side, taking her slender fingers in his. His world was becoming too complex. His palms were laden with perspiration, and his vigilance for her welfare, waning with each moment he spent with Caroline. 

"The party tonight, dear, for my Father, you know, the one who raised me?" Her furrowed eyebrows expressed scrutiny. 

"You mean, the one who tried to kill me? Oh, joy, lucky me…." Richard muttered under his breath.

"It's okay, Richard, you can leave. I'm almost finished with the strips…" Caroline approached the window, faking indifference, as a sob escaped her throat.Too consumed with his own shame, Richard trailed behind Julia like a lost puppy seeking affection. Caroline crumbled to the floor, embracing her knees as if they were a life raft. _Richard. _She whispered to herself. Tears clouded her view and she drifted into a barren slumber.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

** **

** **

**Caroline's loft, the next day**

Richard remained silent for the entire day, occasionally rising to use the restroom or refill his coffee. Caroline bent over her latest panel, her mind, attempting to focus on the cartoon strip, and not on the warm breath that tickled her arm.

"Hey Richard," she quavered. "Um, can I check something on your panel? I think I may have screwed something up." She managed with every ounce of self-control she possessed. Tension danced between the two of them. _Please tell me. _She begged silently. Her mind raced with images of her in his arms. His hands were mangled in her red locks, his arms, caressing her's out of concern. She entertained the sensation of his arms around her waist, massaging her lower back, shielding her from the world. 

"Here," his harsh word intruded her illusion. He thrusted the panel into her hands, their arms briefly touching. His gaze met her's with mutual longing. _Please, say something, Richard._ When she peered at him, though briefly, all sense faded. All logic, a distant memory of a world without color. They maintained this for some time. A stray lock of hair fell to her forehead. Instinctively, Richard pushed it back, his hands, lingering on her brow, his thumb, caressing her cheek.

Suddenly, the door thrust open with a resonant thud.Its reverberation interrupted their tender union and again, Caroline and Richard's feelings were concealed by circumstance. Annie glided across the floor, her grin revealing confidence. In a grand sweeping gesture, she presented a tall, blond man. Caroline's expression penetrated Richard's, as if requesting permission to respond to the stranger that stood in her doorway.

"Caroline, my dear friend, this is David. DAVID. Oooh boy, time has done him well." 

Caroline countered Annie with a smirk of indifference. 

"Hello, David." He approached her slowly, analyzing her. _Her eyes mirror someone who has fallen beyond help. Hopelessness, no, something more, intense longing. _He peered into her eyes, intent to ascertain why she would not return his innocent gaze. Why her hands toyed with the side of her skirt. 

"Hello Caroline," his warm hand extended to her trembling one.She held his hand with polite obligation, meeting his gaze with an apathetic glance. _There's someone else. _To his astonishment, Caroline sustained her grasp and reached for her purse on the counter.

"You ready?"

"Sure…" he fumbled with words. _Okay, I suppose a degree in psychology doesn't necessarily verify that I can read people like an open book. Even someone as seemingly transparent as this woman._

_ _

**TO BE CONTINUED………………………………………………**

** **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

** **

**3 months later, outside Caroline's loft**

** **

"I don't suppose you know where we're going tonight?" their fingers intertwined as rays of moonlight cascaded down onto their faces.Caroline nuzzled next to him, tantalizing him with her sweet perfume. 

"David, honey, why don't we just stay in, like we always do?" her strides were intentionally slow as she basked in his affection for her. She grew to appreciate his honesty and sincerity with who he was. Their relationship brought security to her life. And tonight, as they meandered, chatting about nothing in particular, she came to realize how much she appreciated this new man in her life.

"Alright, but I was just thinking, you know, with it being so warm, that we could do something outdoors. They are showing old movies at Central Park. Why don't we take a picnic and go there?"

"Okay!" Caroline immediately brightened at the thought. David invested so much time instilling romance into their relationship. He pondered over details, and loved her with a respect she had never experienced before. Though these feelings were not wholly recipcrocated on her part, she knew that men like him were few and far between. She tried.She knew that deep within the core of her being, no one could fill the spot that Richard was meant for. No one could satisfy her, counteract her, or complete her like Richard.Though actuality saddened her, she would not allow herself to be victim of circumstance. She would search. There had to be someone else out there for her.And maybe this was he.

Caroline and David approached Central Park at around 7:30. It was a warm Thursday evening and dozens of couples were taking advantage of this. Blankets and baskets cluttered every available plot of land. 

"Look, over there." David pointed to a willow tree that had been converted into a rather long bench. A couple was already occupying the left side. "We can eat there and still have a great view of the movie." He already began to walk over. Caroline followed close behind.

** **

Caroline froze at the vision that welcomed her. Of all the 7 million people that inhabited New York, they had to occupy this bench**. **Once again, Caroline cursed fate for introducing this man into her life. Despite the noise Caroline made, Richard's stared blankly at the movie screen, and Julia slept soundly at his side. David seated himself at the end of the bench and proceeded to open the basket, offering an apple to Caroline.

"Are you hungry?"

"No, not really. I'm just starting to feel a little cold." She wrapped the blanket around herself while David busied himself with the contents of their picnic. 

"Caroline!" Richard's eyes widened in shock. One, for her presence here, with another man, and two, because she was sitting close to him. TOO CLOSE.Their thighs were touching. Caroline shifted to increase the interval between them, but her attempts proved futile.

"Oh, hey Richard." David reached his arm around Caroline to pat him on the back. "Nice seeing you here. Looks like Julia had a long day, huh?"

"No, she just doesn't have the patience to sit through one of these. Entertainment, in her mind, consists of diamonds at Tiffany's." Fortunately, the movie began, providing an escape to the emotions that came flooding back into Caroline's mind. Within 20 minutes, David was asleep, his head resting on his arm. His chest heaved hypnotically, and Caroline envied him for the tranquility he was currently experiencing.

The first movie finished, leaving Caroline in tears. Richard massaged the bridge of his nose.

"Do you want to stay for another one? It looks like we won't have to worry about any interruptions this time. Whenever Julia manages to maintain consciousness at a movie like this, she always asks three million questions, like she doesn't know English."

Caroline looked to the sky, wishing she had the self-control to decline the invitation. _Stop it! You know what might happen._

_ _

"Okay. Sounds good. This is a rare opportunity. David's the exact same way. Always asking and never listening to what's going on."

"Alright then."

Caroline nestled into David's side. He stirred, but remained content in his slumber. Within 30 minutes the temperature had dropped dramatically. David pulled the covers over him, leaving a shivering Caroline to fend for herself. 

"Here," Richard handed her his jacket, and retrieved another blanket from his duffle bag. Gently, he placed it over Caroline and himself. Richard cursed admonition and rested his hand on Caroline's arm. She responded, her head finding his shoulder and she inched closer to him. _This is just a friendly gesture. _She tried to convince herself. Richard stared straight ahead, for fear that Caroline would see the desire etched in his eyes. Suddenly, he felt warms lips on his neck.He felt himself shudder as a moan escaped him. He pulled her to him, fiercely, devouring her with every ounce of who he was. He tasted her, shared her breath, and collapsed against her.

Richard's hands digressed up Caroline's back, and settling to rest on her shoulders. Emotions that Caroline had managed to conceal resurfaced with fervor. They briefly pulled apart from one another, and then both leaned in, foreheads touching. For the first time in months, Richard peered directly at her, finally recognizing the agony she had tried so hard to disclose. _Oh my gosh, she's crying. What have I done? _Caroline's tears mingled with the perspiration they accumulated within their "moment." Richard placed his palms over her cheeks, and like a blind man, memorized every contour. His hands moved to her ear lobes, chin, the hollow of her neck, trembling from the contact of flesh to flesh.

"Caroline, I lo…………."

Suddenly, Julia stirred, an unwelcome reminder of reality.

"Reechard, honey, can we go home now?" Julia snuggled into his side, her eyelids, however, remained closed.

Caroline abruptly pulled away, nudging David with her elbow. _I can't do this. I can't ruin a marriage. _She quickly gathered their belongings and raced to David's car.A drowsy David rose from the bench, stumbling to keep up with his girlfriend.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**TO BE CONTINUED……….**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Caroline dodged the couples that lay within her path. Some slept soundly, others, too engrossed in one another to notice anything else. The following minute passed by in a whirlwind of tears that hindered her from moving any faster. She was tired of concealing her feelings for Richard for the sake of security. She was tired of the way David's eyes sank with disappointment at the realization that he wasn't the love of her life. 

A disillusioned David approached Caroline from behind. His arms circled her waist as he grabbed the contents in her hands. She turned around to face him, defiance etched in her eyes. She saw how he looked back at her. The soft, pleading inquisition of a child. She almost couldn't do it. 

"I know." He murmured. "I know, and you don't need to explain. I've known from the first moment I met you. Caroline, it is so rare to feel what you feel. I could no longer live with myself if I continue to ruin your happiness. You are in love with someone else. I can see it in your eyes. It laces your words, shows in your smile. I tried to convince myself that you would be over him, but refused to acknowledge reality."

Her mouth dropped. "What?" She reached for him. "Please, David. I never meant to hurt you. I not only succeeded in masking the truth to you but to myself."

He pulled her to him. "Caroline, I have grown to love you. You have a strong, intelligent head on your shoulders. You will fix this, I am certain of it." Their conversation continued for the remainder of the hour. A breath of cool air kissed Caroline's neck, prompting her to leave.

"I should get going, David. It's really starting to get cold."

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Nah," Caroline dismissed him with a wave of her hand. "I live 5 minutes away. It'll be fine." Once again, they embraced, Caroline clinging to him longer than necessary.

"Goodbye, Caroline." He rotated his body 180 degrees and left her. He strolled slowly, as if deep in thought.

Caroline brought her arms around her trembling body, attempting to shield herself from the all to familiar emptiness that knawed at her stomach. The street that lead to her loft looked barren and uninviting in the late hour.Shadows threatened her every step. She walked slowly, cautiously, peering around every corner she passed.

Her gaze eventually fell onto a figure across the street. He was hunched over something, but what? Did she want to risk her safety for the sake of curiosity? A tabby cat flitted past her, sparking a shiver of fear in her stomach.Its fur appeared tattered, possibly weathered by flea infestation. The stripes that ran down its back moved with each step it took. Back and forth, back and forth. 

Suddenly, a loud noise thundered in her ears. From all directions, she felt jabbing daggers of pain. It shot down her spine, penetrated the very core of her soul. She tumbled over, the explosions growing more fierce with the passing of time. It hurt so much. A shriek escaped her throat, and then all became dark.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Reechard, let's go home and have some real fun." Julia purred seductively into his ear

"Honey, I'm sorry, but tonight I must sleep. I've had a long day, and have an early day at work tomorrow."

"Are you so tired that you can't afford to spend 15 minutes with your only wife?" she countered.

"Uh, okay." His shame hindered him from making direct eye contact.Fortunately, Julia was too self-absorbed to notice.

"Ah, tomorrow I shall shop." Her thick accent resonated over the sleeping couples. " First Tiffany's, than Macy's, than…"

A sharp noise exploded in Richard's ears. Then, another.He grabbed Julia's arm and pulled her to the ground, shielding her with his body. His breathing became rapid and his heart raced with terror. Tranquil couples were jostled from their slumber and night joggers dropped to the ground. Yelps arose from the mouths of angry dogs, and children began to wail. Julia whimpered, her tears saturating Richard's t-shirt. 

"Oh my God," were the only words he could manage. Thoughts jumbled within his mind. Images raced with persistent fervor. There were too many to make sense of. _Okay, Richard, you're not dead. Breath. Slowly. _He tried to comfort himself. _Your wife is safe. _He looked around him. _No one seems hurt. It was probably some gang-related fight that took place 2 miles away or something. Julia is here. Calm down. _These assurances offered no solace. Something was missing. His eyes widened at the realization. _Caroline, where is Caroline? Did she leave with David? No, she went to the left, and he, to the right. Caroline!! _The thought haunted him, screamed at him, immobilized him. He froze, desperately searching for any sign of her. He scoured the horizon, the carousel, and the nearest intersection for any sign. 

_Please, Caroline, show up. Please don't leave me. _He rose to his feet in an instant, abandoning Julia to the security guards currently heading in their direction. 

_Caroline. _That one word pierced his heart, mangled his insides and settled in his bones with persistent agony. _Caroline. _It pounded in his mind in a thousand different voices. In a swift motion, he sprinted in the direction of her loft, instinct telling him she was there. 

He did not recognize her at first. At first glance, she resembled more of a pile of garage than the woman he would gladly give his life for. She lay motionless, a lifeless heap, victim to the deranged mind of a killer. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he rushed to her side. __

_ _

"Caroline," he cradled her head in his arms, gently encircling her with his arms.

"Reechard……." Julia had followed him and was cowering in the shadows. "Oh my God, Carolina…!!" she bellowed for the world to hear.

"Julia, call 911. Now!!!" Julia responded with a nod, sprinting to the nearest pay phone.

Caroline's blood mingled with the tears that cascaded down Richard's face.It saturated his shirt, stained his hands, but he didn't care. He didn't know what to do. A vision temporarily surfaced among his racing thoughts. 

"Richard.." she moaned from the living room. "Richard, dial 911. I can't breath." His mother slumped onto the couch. He approached her with a mixture of terror and curiosity.

_ _

_"Mommy? … Mommy…..!" his voice rose. He was four years old and witnessed the repercussions of a heroine overdose. He could remember the way his mom's voice wavered, the way her eyes glazed over. Obediently, he had run to the phone, punching in the numbers, and then hid in a dark corner. Foam slithered from her mouth. He brought his knees to his chest, afraid to look at her. "Mommy," he repeated hysterically. "Mommy…."_

_ _

The shrill piercing of a siren interrupted his thoughts. 

"Reechard, they're coming. Reechard…..what else should I do?"

"Julia, please go back to the park. I'll stay here with her. I don't want you to see this…" his voice tapered by the bile that rose in his throat. His stomach heaved, but his grip on Caroline did not loosen. Tenderly, he smoothed back her hair. There were two wounds, one, near her shoulder, and another, near her left ear. _Please don't die. _He begged, ambivalent to the crowd that suddenly appeared. He wanted to scream at them.

"Don't stare! Go away!!!!" he shielded her with his coat.Suddenly, a hand touched his shoulder. It was gentle, but firm, guiding him to his feet. 

"Please step away, we'll take care of her now." A paramedic directed Richard to the side of the sidewalk.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You don't understand," Richard quavered. "I can't leave her…"

"Alright, you can ride with her to the hospital…" 

Richard nodded and inhaled the musty air, tainted with the mingled scent of blood and terror.They quickly loaded Caroline onto the ambulance. _There are so many tubes. _Caroline's face was distorted by the blood that adhered to the tufts of hair hanging from her forehead. _No moans, not anything. Is she alive? _

_ _

" Is she…"Richard felt his stomach somersault " going to live?" 

"Well, as a result of the puncture wound, her body lapsed into a coma. We won't be certain of her condition until we reach the hospital."

Once again, bile rose in his throat. He tumbled over, trying to contract his muscles to keep it down. It was as if someone had ripped out his rib cage with their bare hands in one swift movement. _Don't' panic. She'll be all right. You need to believe that, Richard. Otherwise, you'll make yourself crazy._

_ _

Julia emerged from the shadows. Her gaze held understanding. She peered into Richard's eyes, and for once, recognized the emptiness.No special insight was necessary to capture the despair within his expression, or the alarm that Caroline, _his Caroline_, might not live. 

"Reechard.." she pulled him to her, and embraced him, like a lover going to war. She clung to him as if he were a life raft, as if she would never see him again. "Go on, Reechard. Go… and be with your Caroline. She needs you right now, more than anyone else. Go…you be with her."She placed a palm to his cheek, and began to cry unabashedly. "It's okay, Reechard, I know." Before he could respond, she abandoned him to the shadows, once again.

My Caroline. My Caroline. These soft words offered solace. Richard stared at Julia, his jaw plummeting, but he temporarily dismissed his shock, and crammed himself into the ambulance. A small stool supported his weight as they hurried to the hospital. Richard smoothed Caroline's hair back, allowing his fingers to graze her cheeks and forehead. He brought his lips to her forehead, and rested his cheek against it. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was 1:45 am when they reached the Emergency Room. The following moments progressed in a whirlwind of activity. Paperwork, howling children, injury and illness permeated his senses.

"Excuse me, can you please fill these out? We need the young lady's insurance information."

Richard fished Caroline's wallet out of her purse and sprinted to the receptionist.

"Here you are," he hurled it into her hands, and returned to Caroline's side.

"Excuse me," her nasal voice resonating over the cries " I need you to fill these out."

"Ugh, okay." He angrily snatched the clipboard from her hand. After 15 minutes, he was finished. He ran to the place were Caroline was, but she was no longer there. He approached the nearest physician, fighting the urge to lash out at him, and politely asked of Caroline's whereabouts.

"Who are you?" He asked with a skeptical eye.

"I'm Richard," he stammered. "Richard Karinsky."

"So, what do I care, buddy? Who are you to her?"

"I'm..uh….well…I'm in love with her. I'm her..FIANCE." Please believe me.

"She's been taken to the ICU. Normally, only the patient's family is permitted inside, but since you are her fiancé….well, I guess I can make an exception."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Richard bellowed to the occupants of the waiting room. He embraced the doctor, and raced to the elevator.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Intensive Care Unit, Nurse's station**

** **

Richard bounded into the hall with no intentions of stopping.

"Exxcuuuussseee me young man." Uh oh. "Where do you think you're going?"

The voice rose from a towering pile of paperwork. Two large hands slammed onto the desk with defiance. Her beady eyes challenged him.

"Excuse me..I'm sorry, but I'm looking for Caroline Duffy. She was just brought up from the Emergency Room."

"Hmmmm…..Ms. Duffy, huh." She scanned the contents of her desktop, and from the jumbled documents, retrieved a single sheet. "Ms. Duffy in currently undergoing surgery. No visitors until the procedure is finished."

"And how long is that?" Richard matched her defiance, though inwardly melting with the desire to see Caroline.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**4:45 am, the ICU waiting room**

It was the feeble cries of a newborn the jostled him from his troubled dreams. Images of Caroline danced in his mind. At home, at Remo's, dancing at the award's banquet and then, covered in her own blood._Why didn't I run after her? She was so upset. _He slumped with shame and held his head in his palms.

A nurse, the same one who had berated him earlier, entered the room. 

"Mr. Karinsky. You can see your fiancé now." _Fiance. It's amazing how one simple word can trigger an onslaught of emotions. _Richard swallowed back tears.

"Alright. What room?"

"207…. listen Mr. Karinsky." The older women touched his shoulder, her warm gaze, filling him with comfort. "It'll be alright. I see how you love this woman. I wish I had a man like you for myself. But that would be considered illegal in some states, eh?"

Richard chuckled despite the tears cascading down his face. "Thank you." He whispered. "Thank you."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Richard approached her room cautiously, fearful of what lie behind the door.It mangled his insides to see her so helpless.Reluctantly, he put his hand on the pallid wood, resting his head against it.He entered the room and a gasp escaped his lips._So many tubes. _He could not tell where the technical equipment ended and Caroline began. Interwoven through her hair and hospital garment were tubes of various colors, each serving a different purpose. Two IV's penetrated her skin. Richard saw a bright orange chair, and quickly pulled it to Caroline's side. _She looks like she's going to break. _Delicately, he smoothed the soft tufts of hair back, laid his head near her shoulder, and drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He woke abruptly as someone rudely shuffled against him. He moved his neck, carefully massaging the soreness now residing there. The while-walled surroundings momentarily startled him, but then the antiseptic smell wafted through his nostrils, and he groaned.

His gaze fell upon Caroline's chest, heaving methodically to the murmuring of the oxygen machine. Two clear plastic tubes were inserted into her nostrils. _At least she looks peaceful. Too peaceful. Two trembling fingers drifted across her brow, smoothing a place where he planted a kiss. She felt cold, indifferent. Richard glanced at the nurse who adjusted various dials and knobs with reference to the clipboard in her left hand. _

His watch informed him that it was 7:45 am. _I need to call Annie, her parents, oh my gosh, her parents, her syndicator, her agent…..neighbors…With a sudden revival, Richard jumped from his chair, scouring his pockets and Caroline's purse for change._

He decided to dial Annie first. Hopefully, she would react with more sanity than he managed.

"Annie…" _Why was this so difficult? After three attempts, she finally picked up. "Annie?"_

"Yeah, who did you think it was?"

"Annie, this is Richard." 

"Richard? Richie! Why are you calling ME? Are you starting to have feelings for me too?"

"No, I have to tell you something.." his words faded.With his palms, he nervously composed a cadence with the wood of the phone booth. 

Annie immediately responded. For once, Richard's voice was not laced with sarcasm. 

"What? What's wrong?" 

"It's Caroline…Annie..she's been shot, and is in a coma. We're at St Vincent's. Please hurry." He broke off before she could reply, hanging his head as a sigh escaped his lips. Once again, he approached her room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Three days later, Caroline's hospital room resembled more of a crowded subway car than a tranquil place of rest.Richard remained protectively by her side, but felt fatigued and sore from his temporary residence. It was partly his guilt that kept him by her side, but also, a sense of obligation. From the point of their first encounter until now, he felt the need to be a shield to her. And though his usual temperament insinuated otherwise, he truly found himself captivated by her.And now she lay motionless, on the brink of death. 

It was their unreciprocated conversations that kept him sane. To her lifeless face, he confessed the thoughts that coursed through his mind, the feelings that only recently surfaced among them, and small feeble words of hope. On the 3rd night, he knew it was time to leave. To his empty apartment. If only for sanitary reasons, he would have refused, but he did not want Caroline to see him in such a sorry state. Eyes sunken in, lips chapped, clothes laced with blood, and stubble that darkened his face. 

Endless hours turned into days that transformed into weeks, and still, her condition remained constant. Annie had been his primary companion during this time, a surprising comfort in the midst of his turmoil. She was not ignorant to the guilt that pierced his stare, or the hollowness that adorned his words. Together, they held onto the hope that Caroline would some day regain consciousness. 

"So Ritchie, what's the plan for the day?"

"Let's see…" he countered. "We can sit here, watch TV, and then…I'm only guessing here, sit some more?"

"Come on pooper scooper, let's go down to the cafeteria."

He grunted, but followed her out of the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

She felt herself swimming in a glassy lake. Each breath, focused and even. Though underwater, her lungs inflated and deflated with incredible ease. She flailed her arms and felt something pressing against her shoulders. She reached her hand to the water's surface, but met a solid wall instead. Her mouth opened to lash out against it, but her words were inaudible. She became even more hysterical, thrashing her body, calling his name.

_ _

It was 11:00 pm on November 17th, exactly three months since Caroline's arrival.Richard rested his hand on her shoulder, another futile attempt to coax a response. His fingers pressed into her flesh, tracing her name near the crook of her neck. His lips found her forehead, and he whispered the same simple words he had every night before he left.

"I love you, Caroline."

To maintain his finances, he played for a flimsy nightclub near SOHO. His fans consisted of drunken businessmen, depraved insomniacs, pimps and their subjects.The late hours were difficult, but at least it gave him a full day to spend at the hospital.And he faded into his music.

He rose from his chair, and approached the door when he heard her moan. 

"Caroline?"

She wiggled her fingers in desperation.

" I love you, Caroline." These words reached her. Within her imagination, Caroline remained inside her liquid cage. Her head throbbed and her fingers ached. With all the strength she possessed, she extended her fingers again to the surface.

He put his ear to her mouth. What was she saying? His heart thudded to the sequence of her breathing.

"Mmmmppphhh…R..r..r..r…i..i.i..i…c..c..cc…hhh…a..a..a..r…r…d…!"It exploded in her ears, making her tremble inside. Her veins were ready to pop out from her skin. She felt her bones lurch and her stomach cave into her toes.

"Caroline!! Caroline, please answer me!!!!"

I hear you, Richard!! I hear you. The wall embraced her, silencing her cries to a whisper. Her clenched fits combated its strength, as she glared into her reflection.A mirror of liquid glass. Richard stood at the other side, his eyebrows, furrowed with concern. 

Again, he tried. His hands roamed over her face and arms. He began to speak in rushed sentences, every word a tidal wave of expectation. Two nurses overhead his babbling and hurried to contact the doctor. Soon there were four people, than six, until Richard was pushed to the corner.

She stirred again. Her discolored cheeks began to regain their pigment. Childish babble escaped her lips, each utterance sparking more panic within him. He clutched his stomach, suddenly aware that he was not breathing. With a surge of adrenaline, he shoved those hindering his path, and made his way to Caroline's side. He wanted to be the first person she saw when she opened her eyes.

ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT, I PROMISE!!!

TO BE CONTINUED!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Please help me!" she cried. She could feel his breath on her cheek. So soft. She felt his fingertips on her upper arm, and the words he whispered. And then, she heard a flurry of activity. Unrecognizable voices pounded in her ears. The water shielded her. Did she want to return? Halfway between reality and her dream world, she almost succumbed the shadows that beckoned her. But then, she heard his voice again.

_ _

"Caroline? Caroline, it's Richard. Caroline, please wake up. Please, Caroline. I don't know what I'd do without you."

She felt his lips caressing her forehead, his warm hands on her cheeks. With all the might she possessed, she attempted to lift her eyelids. Like slabs of lead, they resisted. She tried again, feeling the blood drain from her body. The darkness suddenly evaporated to reveal a blue, no, a white sky. Fluorescent lights glared at her. 

_ _

"Rrrr..ii..cc..h..aa.rr….d?" she sputtered. She turned her head to him. 

"Caroline!!!" his smile extended to ears. He embraced her, clinging to her, and she melted into him. This time it was her tears that saturated the collar of his shirt.

Richard was almost immediately shoved to the side. Questions were hurled at Caroline. People prodded and poked at her. Tubes were adjusted, IV's removed, and Richard, ignored. He suppressed his anger for her sake. Quietly, he stepped out of the room, knowing that the sooner he complied, the sooner he would have time alone with Caroline.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

45 minutes later, Richard was permitted to see her. 

"I've been in a coma for 3 months?" her eyebrows rising at the realization.

"Yep." He smoothed the wrinkles in his pants. Here she was, alive before him, and he couldn't think of anything to say.

"So," she whispered, "when did you propose?"

"Oh, I'm really sorry about that. They wouldn't let me see you unless I was apart of your immediate family, or we were engaged." He lowered his eyes.

"Richard, they told me you were here almost every night. Why? What about Julia?" She was afraid of the answer. 

His actions dismissed her insecurities. 

"Because," he kissed her forehead, "she isn't stupid. She knew. " His lips moved to the top of her head, and then to her cheeks, coming to rest on her lips. 

Started, she pulled away.

"What do you mean?" 

"This.." he caressed her upper arms with his finger tips, evoking a shudder. "Caroline.." his words muffled by her lips. "I love you. Please tell me you feel the same."

"Okay," she murmured into him, responding with equal intensity. She pulled him to her.

"Yes?"

"Yes." He climbed onto her bed, cradling her with his arms, smoothing her hair down. _Finally._


	7. Chapter 7

A special thank you to Jana for all of her help with this story. If not for her ideas, this would not have been possible. Thanks Jana! You're the greatest!!!

# Chapter 7

She turned her head to the window, watching the bickering pigeons with minor fascination.

Every moment invoked more pain to her formerly lifeless body. Her head pounded, and she tried to remain calm despite the emotions fluttering in her chest. She felt bombarded, first by her darkness, and then, by the man who was currently holding her hand. His thumb caressed hers, his smile, inviting her in.

"Richard?" she found herself saying with more emotion than she intended to reveal.

"We need time."

"Time? Okay. I could use time."

She detected a slight tremor in his voice, but decided to ignore it. Slumber embraced her, and her eyelids silenced his response. 

................................................................................................................................................

She did not wake until the next morning.With a grunt, she pushed herself up onto her elbows in attempts to sip the water that stood on the night stand.Her attempt was blocked by the blond hair that draped across her elbow. Richard was snoring softly, his head, near her neck. His eyes were dark, as was his chin, that scraped against her shoulder. She felt herself respond to his vulnerable state as her fingers toyed with his hair. 

Suddenly, darkness enveloped her again.

..............................................................................................................................................

It would continue on for the next few weeks, lapsing in and out of consciousness. She could be in them middle of a conversation, and then abruptly enclosed in a sea of black. Richard had frequented her room several times, each day, looking more worn from his late nights at the club. Her physical state was slowly improving, though she fought nausea almost hourly. Walking around her room gave some hope of escaping her cell, but because of her immobility for the past three months, she could only stand upright for 15 minutes at a time. She was beginning to tire of the barren walls that stared at her every morning. Or the cries of the desperately ill that seemed to constantly bombard her. Often, children were rushed by her room in a fit of tearful wailing and this made her chest tighten.

It was that perfectly calm November morning when she woke to the familiar sight of Richard's haggard gaze. She brushed her fingertips against his brow.

"Hey Richard,….awwww….what a sight to wake up to."

"Yeah right, I look like I should be hanging out in the alley near Union Station." 

She brushed off his normal demeanor, and pulled his face to hers. He immediately responded, tantalizing her with the slow, deliberate teasing of his lips. He remained by her bedside for the remainder of the morning, until she commanded him to leave.

"Richard, you're up all night, and then you come here immediately thereafter. Why don't you take a rest and come by later, when you've had some sleep. My condition has improved over the past few weeks. If I continue to show progress, I will be able to go home in two weeks. Come on, go home."

He was hesitant to rise from his chair, but his fatigue was plainly etched across his face. 

"All right, Caroline." He lingered in the doorway for a moment longer. "Just one thing. Where are we at? We haven't really had much time to talk since you're constantly resting."

Caroline aimed her gaze at the television, refusing to meet his eyes.Honestly, she didn't really know. She knew that she loved Richard, but felt drained from her accident, and didn't want to dwell on any more potential chaos in her life right now. The events before her accident were still too painful. While unconscious, a vision of their interaction at the park invaded her dreamless sleep. This same vision mocked her, haunted her, held her sanity in its palm. 

Richard eyed her expectantly.

"Well?" he took a step toward her.

Instead of responding, Caroline was silent, allowing the tension to escalate between them. There had been instances where she had submitted to her feelings, but they had, in turn, granted her pain . At the park and in her apartment. What she felt for Richard was intense, to the point that it frightened her. To become involved could tear her apart, consume every last whim of hope, if it were to end. Time and time again, she had witnessed the desperation of friends tormented by love. Time and again, she saw their lives deteriorate, their thoughts crazed with jealousy and insecurity.

Her silence fueled Richard's insecurity, and before she could respond to his inquisition, he left. His angry steps rang throughout the empty hallway, and she tried to follow him, but as soon as she rose from the bed, darkness enveloped her again

_How simple a question?_ Richard reached for a bottle of Quianti, devouring it in two generous gulps. _What did she mean? What did I do wrong? My actions must be overwhelming her. She doesn't really love me. _Like demons, they taunted him, allowing him to sink deeper into his drunken depression.

...............................................................................................................................................

For the next two weeks, Caroline's condition improved rapidly, though visitors were diminishing. Annie came regularly before work, as did Del and Charlie. Her parents needed to return to Peshtigo, but none of these people were the ONE she desired to see most. She didn't realize the depth of Richard's concern for her until this moment. How he sacrificed sleep to be by her bedside when she woke. Or the times he held her head up when she ate. How he helped her with her medicine, stayed until she fell asleep, and denied what he needed for her sake. And now, her days were filled with Cagney and Lacey reruns.

The following afternoon was Caroline's final one at the hospital. She felt relieved, but unsure of what she would do now that Richard was gone. She needed to talk to him, but anxiety prevented her from contacting him. Annie ushered her into the taxi, and accompanied her to her apartment.

"Come one, hun, we're going to get you into bed."

"Bed, what are you talking about? I've slept enough to last a lifetime."

Annie grinned. "Okay, what do you propose we do tonight?"

"You mean you're free? No sailors?"

"What do you take me for? Someone who gets her security from a steady date life for two consecutive years in a row. And, if I may add, has NEVER had a Saturday night without a handsome stud on my doorstep."

"Okay, so I was right."

"Just checking." Annie linked arms with her, helping her up the stairs to her bedroom. "Let's go to a movie. You can handle a movie, right?"

"Right." Caroline placed a wobbly leg onto the first stair step. Annie assisted her, her arms around Caroline's shoulders, trying not to reveal the tears the laced her eyes.

"We'll find you something spectacular to wear. Maybe we'll find you another stud, fresh from the hospital."

To her dismay, Caroline began to sob, as she shrunk in Annie's arms. "I miss him so much, Annie. I feel like such a fool." Her legs refused to support her weight any longer, and she collapsed. Annie rubbed her back, and soothed her with words like a mother.

"Come one, get up there. It'll work out, Caroline, I promise." _What a jerk._ She wanted to believe that. She wanted to cast any good feelings about Richard into a lifeless sea, but all she felt was concern. She knew of Richard's feelings for Caroline, even before Caroline did. At times, she encountered Richard in the street, his expression, contorted with hidden emotion. She knew that whatever Caroline was feeling, Richard returned it. Now, what was she going to do? To begin with, help her best-friend get through the evening without a nervous breakdown.

................................................................................................................................................

"Aww....Brad Pitt. I love Brad Pitt. He's got nice pecks. Let's go see The Mexican."

"Uh...okay. Oh Annie, look! They're having a French film festival at this very theater. Usually you have to go to Greenwich Village for that. It'll be going on all night, so we can watch one after you're thirst for Mr. Pitt is quenched. What do you think?"

"Sure..only you would take a perfectly brainless evening and try to turn it into something meaningful. But, well, since you've been in a coma for the past three months, I'd consider letting you choose. That's just the compassionate person I am." Annie basked in her philanthropic moment.

"Okay Annie, we'd better hurry up and go stand in line. It's begining to stretch across the block." Caroline reached her arm out for Annie's shoulder. She was still having difficulty walking, and this particular evening, waves of dizziness washed over her every 20 minutes or so. 

Annie guided her to the end of the line. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Okay? Yeah, I'm just feeling a little lightheaded. The doctors wouldn't have dismissed me if they believed otherwise." Caroline opened her mouth to chuckle at the absurdity of Annie's question, when she felt herself fade into blackness, once again. 

She woke 2 minutes later, to the scent of someone familiar. Someone who caused the void in her heart to widen. Someone who caused her heart to beat furiously now. Someone whose arms made her feel safe. His jacket was wrapped around her. His knees provided a cushion to her throbbing head. She looked up at him.

"Richard." She croaked, her voice barely audible over the tears.

He embraced her tightly, afraid to let go.

"What are you doing here?" She turned her head to Annie, whose eyes were wide with concern.

"I came here for the French film festival, alone, and I saw you. God, Caroline. Don't ever do that to me again." His fingers played with her hair. "You were standing in front of me, and then you passed out. Luckily I was close enough to where I could catch you." His words came out in a torrent of fear and relief.

"Richard.." with regained composure she put her arms onto his shoulders. "Can you help me up?" He nodded, and pulled her to a secluded corner where they could continue their conversation.

She placed her forearms against the wall, fighting the nausea in the pit of her stomach. Richard put his arm around her waist. 

"We need to get you home. Annie, can you flag a taxi?" Annie nodded and rushed to the curb. Meanwhile, Richard escorted Caroline to the edge of the sidewalk. After 3 steps, her legs collapsed under her. 

"I'm sorry," she cracked, her line of vision, blurred by tears.

Richard gathered her in his arms, lifting her from the ground, and pressing her head to his shoulder like a child. Annie ran up to him.

"It's here." She entered the cab first, and Richard placed Caroline between them.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

45 minutes later, Richard watched Caroline sleep soundly on her couch. Her head rested in his lap, her breathing, to his relief, was regular. With each rise and fall of her chest, he felt his eyelids droop. He reached for a blanket, and draped it over the both of them.

It was Caroline that woke first, to that comfortable, familiar scent. She noticed that her arm clung to Richard's thigh. She sat up to face him. This small motion caused him to stir, and groggily, he rubbed his eyes.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Thank you for taking care of me."

"No problem."

"No, it is. Richard…" She stared at the cushion, feigning intense curiosity with their color, and intertwined her fingers with his. "I didn't understand how serious you were about us until you left the hospital. I was scared. Scared about how I felt. Scared about what could happen. I didn't trust you."

"Caroline, that day, a million words swam through my head. I wanted to call you so bad, but thought you didn't want to speak to me. I thought you didn't love me as I loved you. And so, like a fool, I thought it was best to leave you alone, and give you some time to think."

She punched him. "How could you think that, when I kissed you the way I did? That wasn't exactly indifferent." 

"Well, you didn't say anything, I get scared. I didn't trust you, either, forgive me."

"I don't know. You may have to earn your forgiveness." a smile teased her lips.

"How so?" he brought his forehead to hers, kissing her nose, her cheeks, and finally digressing to her waiting lips. Despite her previous weakness, she pressed into him. His mouth moved to her neck, his arms, crushing her against him. She in turn, nibbled on his ear. He reverted back to her mouth, sharing a mutual longing that had been previously ignored. It was slow, and sweet at first, each tasting the other. As time progressed, so did the sparks that flickered between them. 

"Richard," she breathed into him.

"Yes." his breaths were short and desperate.

"Just a million or so more of these, and we're equal."

THE END


End file.
